Rutanian Democratic Party
The Rutanian Democratic Party or Rutanian Democrats is a political party focused on the progress and government reform of Rutania, their platform is based off of Rutanian Liberalism and Federalism. Blue Gold|Seats1 Title = Seats in Parliament|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title =Governorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.RutanianDemocrats.rt|party_logo = |politics =Politics of Rutania|political parties =Political Parties in Rutania|elections =Elections in Rutania}} They currently have 202 seats in Parliament and 4 Provincial Governments. Foundation The Rutanian Democrats were founded in January 3850 when the Rutanian Federalist Party members voted to change the party's name and outlook due to many members from the defunct Urban Party of Rutania joining the Federalists. All of the details surrounding the party were decided at the first party congress in January 3850 in Mirigodon. The Party made many changes to its structure after the merger including; a new leader Keith Bell, new party colours; blue and yellow and a new name which was decided by a very small margin; the Rutanian Democrats. The Democrats have recived a boost of support in the polls after the merger mostly taking voters from the Social Democratic Party. In the next elections, under the leadership of Keith Bell, the Democrats were set to make huge gains, some polls even predicting 200-220 seats for the newly formed party. This did not happen with the Democrats only gaining 9 seats mostly in cities, this was because of the surge in support for the Delvarian based, Workers Party. In it's next election it increased it's seat share by 34, winning 155 seats in Parliament and re-establishing themselves as the strongest Rutanian political party. Ideology The Rutanian Democrats are a Centrist political party taking platform aspects from both the left and right wing. They also emphasize Federalism and Artanian Skepticism in their platform. They pioneered the ideology of Rutanian Liberalism, an ideology that is mentioned in many platforms across the country, the ideology is also mentioned very frequently in the Rutanian Liberal Movement. Socially the party takes from the left side of the political spectrum. The Democrats believe that individuals may do whatever they desire as long as it does not impede on the rights of others. They take most of their social views from the ideology of Civil Libertarianism. Fiscally the party takes from the right side of the political spectrum. The Democrats believe that in order to achive a strong economy and weather populace is through a free market economy with low taxes and small amounts of government investment. They take most of their Fiscal views from the ideology Economic Liberalism. On Foreign Policy the Democrats don't have an official stance other than its Skepticism for the Artanian Union. Many members believe in Civic Nationalism and wish for it to be incorporated as its forth official ideology, while a large minority are avid Internationalists and wish for this not to happen. Though the Democrats have authored, supported and passed immigration restrictions and bills pertaining to Civic Nationalism in the past. Organizations The Democrats have many affiliated organizations that work alongside or under the Democratic banner. Most of these organizations affiliate with either the Social, Fiscal or both sides of the platform, the party attracts support from Capitalist organizations as well as Civil Rights groups. The organization that has allowed the Democrats peak support is the Rutanian Liberal Movement, which takes its views right out of the ideology of Rutanian Liberalism. Roughly 500, local, provincial and federal elected officals in the Democratic Party identify with the movement. The movement has been a blessing for the party since it boost voter excitement and turnout for the Democrats. Internal Structure The Democrats are very well organized internally. The Party leadership consists of, the Party Leader, the Parliamentary Leader and a number of Party departments that party members chair, normally they are members of the Rutanian Parliament. The party has five local parties under its wing, the Democratic Party of Bozarland, the Democratic Party of Ardinia, the Democratic Party of Kargusrov, the Democratic Party of Khodor and the Democratic Party of Delvar. The Party meets at yearly congresses, in different Rutanian cities each year. At the congress the Democrats talk about issues affecting Rutania nationally as well as Provincially, party leaders are also elected at the party congress, be it if one resigns or 60% of party members in Parliament support a new leadership election. 15,000 people are invited by letter to the congress each year, the people invited consist of National and Provincial Politicians and influential people in the party. Executive Leadership Category:Political parties in Rutania Category:Political parties